The Composition
by Ale Curtis-Carter
Summary: In a lot of fics, it says that Darry had secretly read Pony’s composition. Well, here’s Darry reading it and confronting Pony about it. I think it may be a first!
1. Darry

Hey guys! Here's a new story. Hebrew class was actually productive today! That's where I wrote this! lol. In a lot of fics, it says that Darry had secretly read Pony's composition. Well, here's Darry reading it and confronting Pony about it.

Darry's POV

I sighed as I closed the book. I couldn't believe it! How could my baby brother think I hate him! After all I gave up for him! I don't mind that I gave it up. I'm happy I van be here for my brothers, but he thinks I hate him! I shouldn't have read it! If he wanted me to read his composition, he would've given it to me. What do I do! Should I confront him? After long thought I decided the best thing to do was confront him.

"Pony!" I called, not knowing exactly where in the house he was.

"In the kitchen!" He called back.

"Listen…" I started, walking in. "About your composition-"

"I did it." He cut me off. He thought I was getting on his case about doing it. Great! Just great!

"I know…" I trailed off. "I read it." He looked horrified. I inwardly groaned.

"You-you what?" He stuttered. I sat down next to him.

"Pon," I said, my tone much softer than usual. "You really think I hate you?" He didn't answer. He was suddenly really interested with the floor.

"Pony." I sighed. How could I let this happen? How could I have lead my baby brother to think I hate him!

"Pony," I repeated. "Pony, I don't hate you! Far from it! I gave everything up for you! I do _not_ hate you!" I know what he was thinking though. He was probably thinking something like

_'Yeah, you gave it all up for Soda.'_ That's somewhat what he had said that day he went to the movies. The day he ran away. The day I hit him.

All of a sudden, I felt tears, begging to be released. He was so close to being killed that day. So damn close! All because of me! Because _I_ hit him! I almost killed him! He could be dead right now! I couldn't hold it back any longer. It was too overwhelming. The tears won as they began to fall.

"Darry?" Pony looked at me surprised.

"Ponyboy, I'm so sorry!" I hugged him. "You're my baby brother, I love you! I'm sorry I made you think I hated you! I'm sorry I hit you that day!" I was just rambling on and on. Pony stood up and hugged me back. "I just wanted you to have a good life!" I continued, trying drastically to explain my past actions. "That's why I was so hard on you!"

"I'm sorry, Dar." Pony answered. "I made it so hard on you, I should've realized why you were doing all this. I shoulda known you only love me." I hugged him tighter. We stood there for a really long time. Just hugging. Secretly agreeing to resolve our feuding. I was incredibly shocked. This was so out of character for me. I'm not usually like this. I'm supposed to be this big, tough guy who never cried. I didn't care though, as long as Ponyboy didn't think I hate him.

Okay, that's that! The next chapter is going to be the same thing in Pony's POV. If you want me to, I mean. All right, so please review!

Ale


	2. Ponyboy

Hey! Sooooooo sorry I took so long to update…FINALLY summer and I'll have more time now! So, here it is (in Pony's POV):

I was sitting in the kitchen drinking a Pepsi when I heard Darry call me.

"In the kitchen!" I called, knowing he was going to come in there and yell about my homework.

"Listen…" He started walking up. "About your composition-" Told ya!

"I did it." I cut him off with a sigh.

"I know…" Darry said. "I read it." He what? Oh my G-d, oh my G-d, oh my G-d, no! If my face reflected my feelings…then I looked like I was dying. Oh, G-d!

"You-you what?" I stuttered. Darry sat down next to me.

"Pon," He said, his tone surprisingly much softer than usual. "You really think I hate you?" I didn't answer. What could I say! Wow, that floor's cool…

"Pony." Darry sighed. The floor remained the object of my interest.

"Pony," Darry said again. "Pony, I don't hate you! Far from it! I gave everything up for you! I do _not_ hate you!" Yeah right.

_'Yeah, you gave it all up for Soda.'_ I thought. What did he think, I was stupid? I know who he cares about! And it ain't me!

Suddenly, Darry began to cry. What the hell? Darry crying!

"Darry?" I asked in surprise. He could not be crying! He didn't even cry when Mom and Dad died! But he did cry that day that I came back home…maybe Darry did care about me. I suddenly remembered the same thought crossing my mind that very day…

"Ponyboy, I'm so sorry!" Darry hugged me. What the hell is going on! "You're my baby brother, I love you! I'm sorry I made you think I hated you! I'm sorry I hit you that day!" Oh…that's why he's so sad? I stood up and hugged him back. "I just wanted you to have a good life!" Darry kept rambling. "That's why I was so hard on you!"

"I'm sorry, Dar." I said meekly. I suddenly realized, for real this time, why Darry was the way he was. He really did care about me! And he only wanted what was best. How could I have ever thought that he hated me! He loves me! "I made it so hard on you; I should've realized why you were doing all this. I shoulda known you only love me." I said. Darry hugged me tighter. We stood there for a really long time. Just hugging. Secretly agreeing to resolve our feuding.

Chapter two is done! Next chapter will be in Soda's POV, if you want.


	3. Sodapop

I know, I haven't updated in forever. SO SORRY! Here's the last chapter.

I was just outside the house when I heard Darry call for Pony.  
_'Shit, are they gonna fight again?' I thought to myself._

"In the kitchen!" Pony answered, he sounded like he knew Darry was going to come in there and yell at him. I walked into the house, ready to stop the fight.

"Listen…" Darry started. "About your composition-" I sighed quietly.

"I did it." Pony cut him off with a sigh.

"I know…" Darry said. "I read it." I couldn't believe it…Pony had shown it to me…he said he'd die if Darry read it.

"You-you what?" Pony stuttered. Darry I was listening carefully, making sure to be out of their eye-sight.

"Pon," Darry said, his tone surprisingly much softer than usual. "You really think I hate you?" Pony didn't say anything. If I know my brother, which I do, he was staring at the floor right now.

"Pony." Darry sighed. Pony still didn't answer.

"Pony," Darry said again. "Pony, I don't hate you! Far from it! I gave everything up for you! I do _not_ hate you!" How many times had I told Pony that.

But Pony always answered that he had given it all up for me.

Suddenly, Darry began to cry. Oh, no…this isn't good…

"Darry?" Pony asked in surprise. I knew Pony was incredibly shocked. It was rare for Darry to cry. Pony's convinced he hadn't even cried when Mom and Dad died, but he had. He'd cried for hours in the car after Pony fell asleep. Darry had a weird feeling he couldn't cry in front of Pony. My brothers are weird…

"Ponyboy, I'm so sorry!" Darry said. "You're my baby brother, I love you! I'm sorry I made you think I hated you! I'm sorry I hit you that day!" I think Darry will always feel guilty about that. "I just wanted you to have a good life!" Darry kept rambling. "That's why I was so hard on you!" I tell Pony that all the time!

"I'm sorry, Dar." I heard Ponyboy say meekly. It seemed like Ponyboy suddenly realized, for real this time, why Darry was the way he was. He really did care about him and he only wanted what was best. How could he have ever thought that he hated him, I don't know. He loves us both. "I made it so hard on you; I should've realized why you were doing all this. I shoulda known you only love me." He said. I walked in at that point, unseen by them, and saw them hugging.


End file.
